Stick To You Like Maple Syrup
by Moxy the Fox and Brooklyn B
Summary: he started it all do not read if you are a child... an if Mpreg and lemons offend you... Canada x 2P! america
**Warning This may have Lemons and Mpreg, If this offends you don't read on, and if the ship Canada x 2P! america also offends you i am so sorry, but i see 2P! america a much more of the type for a softy semi like Canada aka Matthew, and normal Alfred is kinda an attention hog, so i hope you like this ship, honestly i think it should be used more…. any HOW! let get started with** **Hetalia! ~ the fox that talks~**

It started so oddly, when Alfred disappeared, the so called hero was gone and a man with dark hair claimed he was America and I wasn't Canada, most thought he was lying, but his dark brown eyes told the truth, he got a bit comfortable and then asked me out for lunch… yes lets start there

*three years ago*

" hey short stuff" he grinned at me softly, he made me so mad, calling me a pansy or short, how could i help it i had my father England's Hight

"what?" i growled under my breath

"wanna get something to eat with me, i'll buy" he was covered in greases from working on his car he was found with, he was kinda a bit of a grease monkey when it came to that car

"why?" i raised my eyebrow, questioning his question with facts, did he want something, did he have a plan?

"cause you look hungry maple boy" he smirked" and i am hungry so why not" he shrugs and then rubs his hand through his hair

"fine…. what place do you have in mind?" I blew hair out of my face and blinked

"how 'bout the sandwich shop down the road, it will be easy to get to and i am wanting a sandwich" he laughs softly and closes his eyes and holds his chin in his hand

"s-sure" i shivered and went in his car, we drove down the road quietly until he broke the silence

"hehe….so Mattie boy, what do you have in mind for a sandwich? anything that you want with it?" he turns on the radio and it plays some rap music… i think it was Doctor Dre or Slim Shady, something like that…

"not really eh" I whispered "c-can you put some other music on… maybe some pop or rock"

"sure!" he changed the music to queen, i blushed like hell, i loved queen and i started to sing to it

" _under presser ah-o-o-o, under presser_ " i must have sang out loud and started to move to the song cause he laughed, making me blush again

"you have a nice voice Mattie" he grinned smugly

"OI SHUT UP YOU T-TWAT!" I yelled flustered at him

" can i not give you compliments….." he then pulled in to the drive and parked"we're here, hope your hungry" he grinned and got out and opened my door "my lady" he stuck out his tongue, i got out and punched his arm

"you're too much of a twat" I Growled and blushed at him

"calm down mister maple" He stepped away from me and smiled, we then went into the shop and sat at an empty table, he waved over a waiter

"yes?" the waiter said

"ummm… i'll order a veggiewich, with a side of honey mustard dipping sauce" he said and looked at me, i didn't know he was a vegetarian

"I'll have anything without meat, so i'll have the same, without dipping sauce" i said and he grinned at me, the waiter left

"I didn't know you were a non-meat eater Mattie" he raised his eyebrow and smiled big

"… most m-meats don't agree with me… I learnt that from my brother…" i said annoyed

"o-oh….." he blushed and rubbed his face

"your acting strange Jason…" I whispered, then the food arrived, he started to eat

"it noting Maddie" he said with his mouth full

"don't talk with your mouth filled Jason" I look disgusted and then take a bite of my sandwich

"sorry Mattie" he blushed again, odd…. "u-uhh… Mattie?" he looked at me

"yeah Jason?"

"d-do you wanna go o-on a date?" he asked, i was shocked and blushing, did he really like me like i liked him… god so many questions

"w-what!?" I was so confused, i wanted to slap him, but also kiss him

"sorry Mattie" he looked down and blushed

"yes"

"h-huh!?"

"yes i would like to go o-out with you" i gulped, this was so weird

"r-r-really!" he looked exited and he got up and hugged me

" GAH!? ….please stop hugging me…" i bit my lip, trying not to kiss him

"sorr…." it was to late i kissed him, and he deepened it ,it was so beautiful, until i saw the dirty looks, i felt so embarrassed, he noticed it too and picked me up and took me outside

"whats wrong with them!?" i growled mad at the restaurant for giving us those looks

"lets just go, they're just jackasses"he said putting me in the car

"i'm not a child, you don't have to pick me up and stuff" I frowned

"you look so cute when you frown" he grinned and blushed. he then kissed me in his car, this is when it started, love, most people wouldn't go for a sap like me, but he loved me. the kiss ended and he drove us home, i got out of the car, and when he went past me he grabbed my ass

"GAH!?" I yelled, he just grinned and went into the house, i followed and shivered

"are you cold?" he asked, and took off his light jacket and gave it to me

"thanks!" i smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, he was tall but i could tippietoe just right so i could reach him. he then picked me up and throw me on the couch, he then laid on top of me, making me get confused

"don't worry this is our date" he nibbled my neck, leaving little kisses on me, he reached for my pants, i let him take mine off, then he took his off, god, he was erected, he then took his shirt off, he was so chiseled, he took one of his hands and went for my boxers, putting his hand in, making me get slightly erected, and he smiled when he felt me hit fully erect. he slowly took off my boxes my dick reviled to him, he took off his too, he was much bigger than me, he took off the coat he gave me and my shirt under it, i felt like i didn't deserve such good treatment, only thing i did was blush

"u-uh….." i was cut off by a soft kiss on the lips, he then moved down to my chest, and ending right above my penis, making me slightly cringe, he then picked up my legs so my ass was easy to get to, he slowly moved his cock around my ass ring making me moan ever so slightly

"don't worry i'll be careful Mattie" he grinned as he pushed his dick inside me, i moaned again, this time louder, he started to thrust, his penis moving in and out slowly, he was not going too fast, but i wanted him too

"faster Jason!" i moaned, he went a little faster, but the thrusting started to be more violent, i felt so good, he was so kind to me, not using me for a quick fuck and a ditch, well he loved me so much

"errr!" he thrusted so deeply, i felt myself hitting the mountain top, i was gonna cum, he kissed me and went back to thrusting, but i couldn't hold it back, i came all over his chest and mine

"s-sorry" i moaned loudly, he continued faster, god, at the time I wasn't done cumming, it slowly flowed, coating me with the white substance

"S-SHIT!" he yelled as he came inside my ass, it felt weird, but i loved it, he collapsed onto my chest, getting covered by my cum, he kissed me deeply, and then had a look of disappointment on his face

"w-whats wrong?" i was afraid he didn't like me for some reason,but he sighed, and rubbed my cheek, making me calm down

"n-nothings wrong, i just need to tell you something" here it comes, he didn't really like me… "back where I'm from, i h-have killed many people" this shocked me, was he going to kill me? he got of the top of me and rubbed his face, nearly crying…

"why are you telling me, any way i'd still love you the same" I comforted him, and grabbed my shirt and pants. putting them back on, i then gave him his clothes

" t-thanks for loving me mattie" he hugged me and kissed my cheek

"what else am i suppose to do?~" i kissed him on the lips and fell asleep on his shoulder

 **sorry for the cliff hanger guys!**


End file.
